


Innocent

by ariesdragon2000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Casey and April are married, F/M, Master Splinter is awsome, Slow Dancing, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesdragon2000/pseuds/ariesdragon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his best friends wedding day, a certain red banded turtle asks a certain someone for a little innocent dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written in for ff.net, but I like it here so... oh well. Deal with it!
> 
> This happens on the very last episode of the 2k3 series when Casey and April get married.
> 
> [I still say they should have continued!!!!!]

He struggled with the bow tie around his neck. Coming, supporting, and being the best man for his best friends wedding was one thing, but wearing a suit was another. April had, of course, threatened to kick his shell, and they both knew very well that it would be impossible, but he knew that she would just torture him some other way, and besides, it was her wedding day.

As Raphael finished adjusting the tie so it wouldn't 'choke' him, he caught sight of a certain blond. The last time he had seen her was in the defeat of the Tengu Shredder, the original, after that, they haven't really had any contact with her. He took a real good look at her.

Her long white blond hair was up in a complicated style (at least for him), and the tight black dress clung to her like a second skin. And for the first time in forever, he saw her wearing shoes, heels to be exact, and he would catch her looking down at them from time to time with discomfort. 

She leaned back against a white pillar, her left arm crossed and pinned under her right arms elbow as she tilted the glass of wine to her lips with her right hand. He could almost see how she stood out like a sore thumb. Besides her vibrant white hair with its intricate style, glowing green eyes that swallowed the pupils and whites, and definitely besides the point that she was immortal and had mystical powers, she just had her delicate frame and beauty pop from the crowd. And if he ever told her this, there would be unspeakable things that she would do to him before there is one less mutant turtle in the world (the handsome one of all at that).

In his head he debated on whether or not he should talk to her, uncomfortable immortal to uncomfortable turtle. Movement from the corner of his eye made his head snap to look at his youngest brother, Michelangelo, as he danced in front of the stereo, and in that moment an idea popped in his head.

With his everlasting smirk dancing on his lips, he made his way to his old mentor.

"Hello, Chikara," Raphael greeted her as he leaned on the side of the pillar, looking at her as she turned to him, her pure white, thin strands whipping in the wind.

"Hello, Raphael," Chikara greeted back with a slight bow of her head. Raphael returned the gesture out of respect and waited for the right moment, in the mean time, he would fill the silence with a conversation.

"Great party, huh?" he began. He knew how stupid he sounded, yes, but the simplest of things was worth a try. In response, he received an amused arched eyebrow as Chikara tilted her head towards the side.

A moment passed before she answered. "Yes, I suppose so. It is not everyday that I am invited to a wedding."

A real smile rose from his arrogance. He knew how she felt, being cooped up and isolated from the rest of the world, but she has a chance to mingle on Earth if she liked, he couldn't (for obvious reasons). "I never even thought I'd be able to go to a wedding."

At this Chikara smiled, and in that moment, Raphael thought of why she didn't smile often. "Yes, little _kame_ , it appears so."

In the background, Raphael heard for the moment he had been waiting for. A slow beat suave through the air as pairs roamed in the center. Raphael held out his hand, his green, three-fingered hand to her, standing up straight in the process, after all it was the proper way to ask a lady. "Chikara Shisho, will you do me the honor to dance with me?" he asked.

To say that Chikara was not surprised would have been an understatement. When he had started to ask her, her eyes had widened in shock, only until he finished her face held bemusement. A moment passed. Before she answered. "Is it really appropriate for a student to ask his teacher?" she asked, no hints of malice or remorse in her voice, but increasing amusement and, surprisingly, caution-either at thought of dancing with him or dancing in general in front of all their friends.

Raph gave her his best cocky smile. "No," he answered to her earlier question, grabbing the edges of the suit on his chest to puff it out in a fit of pride, "just think of it as a friend asking his friend for a small harmless waltz. Besides, it would be your best student asking a dance from his mentor as a distraction from the shoes-" he directed his gaze to her heels and back up at her glowing emerald eyes "-and this monkey suit." He pulled at the suit a little to give a demonstration of how tight the tux really was. Seriously, how can humans stand this? He's a turtle with a shell, he wasn't exactly naked!

Chikara cracked a smile, pearly whites clashing against petals of cheery blossoms for lips, paralyzing Raphael in place for just a moment. This time, when he offered her his hand, she placed her small hand in his in acceptance. As he guided her to the dance floor, at the edge of where his friends were slow dancing, the same image of her smile invaded his mind.

He led them to the edge of the small crowd of their friends, the forest line to their left. Hesitantly, he placed her gloved hands around his neck and his hands on her hips, like he has seen many actors do on fluffy romantic movies. She stepped closer, invading their respective personal spaces, a mere two inches apart.

What felt like hours of dancing swaying to the calm, slow music, Chikara took her arms off, making Raphael wonder if he had done something wrong. She bent down, and to his surprise, took off her earlier disturbance. The heels were thrown carelessly to the side, a reasonable distance away. When her green gaze turned to him, she flashed a cocky smile. After a moment to process the event, Raphael chuckled at her antics, she may be a powerful being, but even she still experiences things that mundane women still do.

After a moment, Raphael cleared his throat, and with the training from Hisomi, Raph took the suit to quick for the human eye to process. The discarded suit lay next to Chikara's shoes. Raphael flashed her a smile. "If April kills me for this I'm telling her you started it." He meant it as a joking manner, and she knew that, too, but placed her hands on her hips, giving him her best half-hearted death glare. "Is that so, Hamato, Raphael? And if so, you would wish it was Mrs. Jones that took care of you!"

A minute passed of their staring contest before it broke by both of them smiling and continuing to dance, unaware from the stares they received from the rest of the odd 'family.'

A knowing smile graced Master Splinters rat lips as he looked into his sons eyes. He had to admit, Raphael was the strangest of his sons. He should have asked Cody about this, but as interesting as it would have been, it wouldn't have been the same if the surprise wasn't in real life.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Kame_ is Japanese for "turtle".


End file.
